doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New World (Alien takeover)
The decolonization and recolonization of earth In 2023 the doctor was fighting a group of rogue cyber men who were attacking the British Museum the north side of London. during this mission to Dr. discovers a secret base under the British Museum full of cyber man who were plotting to destroy the world. The doctor attempts to use in EMP they kill the cyber man however instead of the cyber men see him coming and detonated a nuclear reactor that levels the city of London and kills the doctor. The doctor cannot regenerate and dies. The surviving members of the British government can see in the city of Birmingham however they believe that the city of London was was destroyed in a nuclear attack perpetrated by Pakistan as retaliation for decades of colonialism. There is that a nuclear war that destroys much of Western Europe. The nuclear winter lasts for 50 years finally ending in the 2050s. By then much of the world had fallen to economic collapse and financial ruin. However in 2063 Iceland, Greenland and the province of Ontario newly independent as of 2067 recover their economy and reestablish space going vessels. By 2100 a series multi generational ships leave the planet to establish a colony on the newly discovered earthlike planet in Proxima Centauri. By 2150 years population is approximately 1,000,000,000 people approximately the population of 1800 Earth. by 2300 remaining human population of Earth live in the former region of eastern Europe and in massive geodesic domes and Antarctica. Many of the other continents were emptied out as a result of famine and disease of colonization. by 2324 the moon is colonized at Earth loses half of its original population. By 2400 years human population is approximately at the same level it was at in the 13th century. Most of North America, Asia Africa and South America are devoid of human life. on May 1, 2024 the torchwood Institute formally a British government department that protected humans from alien life establishes the torchwood Republic in Eastern Europe. in January the Middle East and part of Africa or resettled by a group of of colonists from new Babylon. New Babylon was made up of African and Middle Eastern immigrants who left in the 22nd century. The Pacific islands also become known as the human states as a result of their resettlement by a group of Icelandic colonists from the north side of the moon. Alien takeover and terraforming Silurians colonization In 2327 the government of the United Martian kingdom the former government of the United Kingdom leases the island of Great Britain and much of Western Europe to the government of the Silurians who reemerged from their sunken city in November of that year. The government of United Martian kingdom allows a Silurians to terraform Europe because by then pretty well all the cities of Europe rubble or long since forgotten. Silurians successfully terraforming UK and Europe. The climate becomes tropical and rain forests quickly spread across the continent. They also successfully drastically warm the planet and increase global temperatures. The planet is much more temperate and tropical. Quickly native plant life in colder altitudes die off and are replaced with tropical rain forests and creatures imported from South America and the Amazons. The government of new Texas also leases the United States and Silurians. They repeat the process and turn the United States into a tropical warm paradise. The Silurians successfully give the entire Earth a warm tropical climate. The human republics are angry at the government new Texas and United Martian kingdom for the so drastically modifiers climate, food supply an environment. The Silurians in response to this successfully build geodesic domes that preserve the plant life the food supply and climates the original climate of the earth. Animal and plant life that once thrived in the tropics start to do extremely well on the earth and becomes dominant. The populations of gorillas, elephants and tigers will increase. The planet is a unique place that resembles the climate similar climatic conditions to when the Silurians control the planet. The human republics do not allow the Silurians however to reestablish dinosaurs on the planet. in 2378 most of the human governments on the moon, Mars and the Proxima Centauri colony forget about the earth and focus on their own futures. Silurians successfully gain control of the Caribbean, the British Isles Western Europe, most of South America, a big part of central Africa, the former countries of India, Indonesia, Sri Lanka, Vietnam and most of Southeast Asia. The Silurians republics become a dominant world power along with the torchwood Republic. however torchwood Republic becomes weaker because they lose contact with the human colonies off world. Cyborg invasion in 2385 the universes fiercest cyborg races Cyberman and Daleks invaded the former country of China and Mexico respectively. The cyberman took over the uninhabited region of the former country of Mexico was currently being used by Silurians to study genetic modification and the maintenance of Earth's new climate. in 2399 a cyberman landed and quickly converted 100 scientists into cybermen. The Silurians were horrified and quickly isolated the country by posting the military on either side of the border. They also were concerned because the cyber men were quickly for killing and destroying most of the planet animal life to build their converting factories. The region was controlled by the cyber men up until of until 2400 when the entire region was destroyed with the newly invented EMP device that killed this infestation of aliens. 100,000 Silurians and humans were killed in the fighting due to converting and being killed by the Cyberman. The Silurians are hoping to regrow the rain forest in this region by 2500 but are keeping the region as an environmental preserve because they currently do not have the population that needs to use this region for housing or settlement. The torchwood Republic is also lobbying to gain control the former cyber republic because they believe they deserve the region because of their EMP device to destroy Cyberman. in 2402 Daleks invaded the former region of China and established Daleks states which only existed until 2403 when EMP device destroyed the region. mysterious regions and unknown history in 2022 region of Portugal and most of northern Africa mysteriously disappeared and no one remembered anyone was ever from that region or anyone who ever that there people the generations during the nuclear war, the colonization of the stars and the terraforming no one knew this area even existed but was real. It was later revealed in 2500 of this entire region had been occupied by mysterious alien group known as the silence that made everyone forget the existence of this entire region of. It is clear that the doctors command for humans to kill the silence during the moon landing finally resulted in the killing of all the rest of this group. Still very little is known about this region on what exactly the silenced into it. The memories of everyone are still fuzzy and most people like to forget about this part of the world. The silences presence did something to the region that makes people sick or feel uncomfortable when they are there. there is also weird time dilation and strange phenomenon. As a result the entire region known as the silent Republic was isolating quarantined and no one has permission to go on the region. The only person who may have helped the doctor died in 2023 and as a result no one on earth to do this region.Category:Alien takeover